bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Enganchado
Los Anzuelos 'en España y '''Enganchado '''en Latinoamérica es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Narrador *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Calamardo Tentáculos *Patricio Estrella *Eugene Cangrejo *Perla Cangrejo *Gary (Voz) *Pescadores (Debut) *Fred *John *Harold *Nat Peterson *Tom *Scooter *Clay *Nancy *Evelyn *Sally Argumento Bob Esponja esta trabajando y Patricio le avisa sobre una feria con anzuelos, los cuales son peligrosos porque unos pescadores lo sostienen, Don Cangrejo los ve y les dice que nunca deben ir a ese lugar, pero ellos desobedecen por culpa de Patricio, luego Bob se da cuenta que está enganchado y trata de liberarse pero entre más se esfuerza poco a poco se desnuda, Don Cangrejo le dijo que aprendió la lección, mientras que un camión deja a una lata de atún que tiene a Patricio. Música *Sunny Samoa (Tarjeta de título) *The Achterhoek Dances '(D) ("Los pescadores tienen un gran efecto sobre nuestros amigos del fondo del mar") *Death Trap ("¡Han vuelto, os digo que han vuelto!") *Dangerous A (Don Cangrejo le habla a Bob Esponja de los anzuelos.) *Tales from the Swamp (a) (Aparición de la tienda de regalos.) *The Rake Hornpipe (Bob Esponja cocina Burger Cangreburgers.) *The Great White (Bob Esponja y Patricio llegan a la zona de anzuelos.) *Death Trap (Bob Esponja ve un anzuelo delante de él.) *Cierre de Bob Esponja (Patricio intenta convencer a Bob Esponja de que los anzuelos no son peligrosos.) *Unpreventable (Un anzuelo sube a Patricio hacia la superficie.) *Dangerous A (Bob Esponja y Patricio se suben en un anzuelo que asciende hacia la superficie.) *Hawaiian Link (B) ("¡Esto es más divertido que hacer un turno doble en el Crustáceo Crujiente!") *The Achterhoek Dances (A) (Los clientes del Crustáceo Crujiente se quejan de la manera de cocinar de Calamardo.) *What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor (Don Cangrejo va en busca de Bob Esponja.) *Death Trap ("¡Los anzuelos, no, no!") *Woe is Me! ("¡Chicos! Se han ido.") *Point of Departure (o) ("¿Y sabéis lo que ocurre cuando no se baja flotando?") *Point of Departure (m) (Aparición del bote de mayonesa.) *Blow the Man Down (b) (Bob Esponja y Patricio le hacen la promesa de marinero a Don Cangrejo.) *Honolulu March (Bob Esponja va de camino al trabajo.) *Seaweed (Patricio quiere volver a jugar con los anzuelos.) *Static Time (Bob Esponja ve un anzuelo delante suyo.) *Vibe Link (B) (Bob Esponja está a punto de subirse al anzuelo.) *Fates ("¡Oh, no, Don Cangrejo me ha hablado de ti!") *Dramatic Encounter ("¡Aaaah, estoy... enganchado!") *House of Horror V (Bob Esponja se imagina dentro de una lata de atún.) *Shark Attack (a) (Bob Esponja huye corriendo al Crustáceo Crujiente.) *The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka (Don Cangrejo le da agua gratis a Perla y sus amigas.) *Botany Bay (b) (Bob Esponja le dice a Don Cangrejo que ha vuelto a jugar con los anzuelos.) *Penitents (Bob Esponja se niega a quitarse los calzoncillos.) *Point of Departure (u) (Bob Esponja es arrastrado por el anzuelo.) *On the Beach (Perla y sus amigas ven a Bob Esponja desnudo y este huye a casa avergonzado.) Trivia *Entre los 2001 y 2002 con motivo de promocionar la pelicula jimmy neutron el niño genio en una de las transmiciones de este episodio en estados unidos, jimmy y godard aparecieron y convirtieron a Bob, Patricio, y Don Cangrejo en marionetas en unos pocos segundos para luego convertirlos a su forma normal en:Hooky fr:La Pause hu:Horgok id:Hooky it:Gli ami da pesca nl:Haken pl:Haczyki pt-br:Anzois ru:Крючки Categoría:Episodios de La Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios